


Evil is his Best Friend

by baby_k27



Category: Castle
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 23:52:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6260890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baby_k27/pseuds/baby_k27





	Evil is his Best Friend

I step into the light as I raise my arm. The cold metal feels like home in my palm. When the target realizes who I am, he runs in the opposite direction. Sighing, I pull the trigger and hit his knee. His cries of agony bring a smile to my face. I take long strides over to his lying form and smile crudely down at him. 

“Please, I’ll do anything! Just don’t kill me.” I tilt my head and put on a look of contemplation. 

“Sorry sweet checks. You shouldn’t have messed with the boss.” Tears are streaming down his face while he begs and pleads to be let go. A loud bang resonates through the alley as I pull the trigger once again, stopping the pleas. 

Turning my back on the scene I fade into the darkness once more. 

“Is the problem solved?” I hear the boss ask when I walk through the door. After hanging my coat, I take a seat at one of the bar stools. 

“Do you really think that rat was able to slip past me?” I gave an incredulous look. “Besides he was begging for his mommy before I said a word.” The boss laughs slamming his hands on the counter and knocking a glass over. 

“That bastard knew what was coming and he still had the balls to defy me!” I grab the bottle in front of the boss and take a swig from it. “He was just looking for a death wish.” I shrug and get out of the seat. The boss turns and stares at my retreating form. 

“Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have some issues to deal with.” 

“You think he’ll crack if you keep going in there every day. Honey, I think it’s time to give up.” 

“There’s nothing wrong with trying.” Slamming the door behind me I walk into the night air. 

“Back at it again?” I glance up and give the guard a knowing smile. Walking down the corridor, I step at the big metal door. I open it and walk inside. 

“Welcome back, babe.” Ignoring the comment, I snap a pair of rubber gloves on my hands. “Oh, come on. Don’t act like that.” I turn towards the traitor. Giving a heated glare, I slowly walk towards him. 

“Shut up.” I say in a deadly tone. 

“What’s wrong babe? I thought you loved me.” I grip the knife I was holding tighter until my knuckles turned white. 

“That was until you turned out to be a cop.” I grab his arm and make a sallow cut on his bicep. “Before you lied to me.” His face scrunches up in pain and I move the knife away. 

“I’m just trying to do what’s good for the people.” He states and he slowly raises his eyes to mine. 

“I don’t care!” I take a deep breathe to calm myself before I got out of control. “You lied to everyone so you have to suffer the consequences.” Placing the knife on the table, I walk away from the bleeding man. 

“Even though I lied to you, I still care, Kevin.” I stop mid step and my whole body tenses. I squeeze my eyes shut forcing the tears down. “I hope that you can forgive me.” I swallow the lump in my throat and grab the door knob in front of me. Quickly turning the knob, I open the door and slam it shut behind me. 

I take deep breathes to calm myself as I lean heavily against the door. Pushing myself off, I walk back the way I came. I wave to the guard on the way out and walk back into the darkness. 

Walking into the bar, I see the boss sitting at one of the table off to the side. “I see the meeting didn’t go too well?” I glance at him and shrug. 

“Same old, same old.” He shakes his head. I walk towards to door behind the bar and push it open. Loud music hits my ears the further I walk down the corridor. Once I get to the end of the long hallway, a steel door stands there. The only light coming from the ceiling light above the door frame. I knock three times and wait for it to reveal the room on the other side. After a few moments the door creaks open. “Where’s Castle?" 

The man that opened the door points over to the table in far corner of the club. Nodding my thanks I walk towards the table. 

“Well, look at who we have here!” He smirks and stands up to greet me. I hold out my hand for him to shake. “It’s been a while, Kev.” He lets my hand go and sits back down. 

“I need your help with a project.” He lets the easy going façade go and leans closer to my face. 

“You’re actually asking for my help? Since when did the great assassin Kevin Ryan need help?” I glare at him. “Alright, talk.” 

“There is a guy that turned out to be a cop and I need to know what he ratted to his buddies before the boss gets locked up. Unfortunately, I have not been able to break him to get the information I need. Considering you know a few tricks about breaking people, I would appreciate your help.” 

“What do I get in return for my partnership?” 

“How about not getting a face full of fist?” 

He chuckles and leans back into the chair. “Deal.” 

I smile and stand up. My plan for revenge is just getting started.


End file.
